The Breaststroke
by AcursedRagdoll
Summary: After interviewing all the clubs for the school paper Germany stops back in to watch the swim team meet. The interview didn't go as planned.
One Word And A Towel

Summary: After interviewing all the clubs for the school paper Germany stops back in to watch the swim team meet. What he sees may have him joining himself.

A/N: why because I can, I am a garbage can not a garbage cannot!

The day had been a nightmare, having to go around and interview all the odd clubs in the school was bad enough, but having to manage Italy, no matter how much he cared for his friend, had been the end of his patients. The clubs were odd, and save for the swim team, none of them made sense or have any normal people in them. Hungary, and Australia were descent and their team was at least contributing to the school in a productive way.

"So Germany, who do you think we should write on?" Japan spoke softly as they gathered up the remnants of their snack.

"The only one other than our club I could see reasonably would be the Swim team. I'll stop in and get a better interview if you'd like." The blond responded

"That would be nice, thank you. I will take Italy home for you in exchange." The small Asian man offered as said Italian wobbled over in a tired manner.

The German nation gave a grunt in affirmation and thanks as his two best friends made their way out of the club room and off to the parking lot. Germany pushed his papers and books into his side bag and set his note book and pen to the side, he would need them in a few minutes. He did a final sweep of the room before gathering his things and locking up for the day. With the key slipped into his satchel he walked slowly down the halls, on a path set for the pool and swim team meeting space. The time was passed class hours, and he hoped he would be able to catch Hungary before she ended practice, if not he'd have to wait until Monday.

By the time he had reached the pool, the team had already packed up and were headed home for the weekend. There were a few stragglers but none of them were Hungary. With a sigh he took a seat in the back where the single set of bleachers were, figuring he'd wait to see if she was merely changing. While he waited Ludwig pulled out his cell phone and started tapping away at the screen, using his free time to start on his homework. As he engrossed himself with European history he failed to realize the pool was emptying out and he was the only other person in the room. When the dull buzz of ambient silence pulled him back to the real world he cursed, if Hungary had been there, she was certainly gone now.

With a sign he stood up and picked up his bag. Just as he was going to walk down the stairs he heard a door shut and the sound of bare feet on wet concrete. He glanced over to where he heard it and raised an eyebrow, one of the other swim team members was in the pool room now. With the campus being dorm living he wasn't surprised that people would come and go, but he was surprised to notice that the straggler was completely dry. Deciding he would at least ask he picked his way down to the edge of the pool. The brunette was already up on one of the pedestals when he reached her. Just as he was going to speak she bent forward and leapt elegantly into the air, and he watched in awe as she dove under the surface of the water. There was a solid ten seconds before he saw her again, a light faint gasp before she was swimming quickly across the pool. It wasn't until she had returned back to her original start point that he spoke up.

"Um pardon me."

The brunette inhaled sharply and coughed a bit, surprised by his voice. "Pardon?"

When she looked up he realized who it was and his face went red, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Luxembourg, I vas wondering if I could get an interview for the school paper about the swim team?"

She pushed herself up onto the lip of the pool and wrung out her long hair and smiled back. "Oh Germany! Lovely to see you as always, an Interview you say? Certainly, but wouldn't you rather speak with the captain?"

"I missed her at practice, I'm afraid."

"Well you could interview me, I have been a member since day one and compete often." She spoke as she climbed back onto the start vault.

"Ja that would be good." He nodded briskly, missing the mischievous look on her face.

With his statement she turned her back to him, letting her wet hair fall down her bare spine once more. It was at this time He realized that perhaps he should have left. It wasn't that he didn't like the tiny German girl, on the contrary, it was because he liked her so much that he shouldn't have remained. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school, smart and talented too. He had a few classes with her, and he had accidently let it slip to his friends that he liked her. On the plus side of the reveal, Italy had taken a "selfie", as he had called it with her, a printed out copy now hidden in his room. His attention was pulled back to the tiny girl when she cleared her throat, his tightening at the display in front of him.

Germany never thought himself a pervert but he couldn't ignore the way the girl looked in the swim uniform. Or the way she bent over before slipping a finger under the fabric to pull the clingy fabric away and let it snap back into place. He swallowed thickly as his face flushed a bit. He should go, but he also felt a bit of a rush, watching her. He wasn't blind, nor stupid, he could tell she was testing him, satisfied apparently with his reaction she spoke up.

"Vell, if you vant to 'ang around, I vould be 'appy to reveal it to you." She smirked at his obvious distraction.

"Vhat?!" he sputtered and she chuckled

"The secret to our success as a club you dork" she clarified before diving in again, repeating the same run she had previously done.

Germany nodded and tried to fight back the scarlet staining his cheeks, as she swam he collected himself, and made his way over to a bench waiting for her to finish her laps. He admired her dedication to her sport and she was nice to watch, her graceful movements, like an exotic fish moving effortlessly. It took about five minutes for her to finish up, but as she struggled to finish her last lap the blond nation walked over and offered her his hand. With a grateful look on her face she accepted his hand, struggling to pull herself out of the water, arms and legs tired from the effort.

"Danke schön, Ludwig" she panted softly and smiled up at him. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her she padded to the locker room. "Coming?"

"Oh um I don't think I.."

"Come on don't be a baby" she shook her head and opened the door for him.

He was immediately assaulted with the smell of soap and body spray. No doubt the masculine smell belonged to Australia. Alexandra pushed passed him and made for her locker, grabbing a small shower tote. She shed her towel and grabbed a clean one, stripping as she walked back to the showers. Like the gentleman he was Germany adverted his gaze, no matter how hard it was to do so. The sound of water running was his que to relax and take a seat.

"So, vhat vould you like to know?" she asked aloud, tossing her wet uniform on a chair nearby.

"Uh-um, vell how about vhy you joined the swim team?" he fought back the thoughts in his head.

"Vell, I always liked swimming as a little girl, and I'm too short to join most clubs, plus Eli is a dear friend. The team is a great place to make friendships and compete with likeminded people. It's clean, and soothing. We push each other to achieve, and even when we lose, we still come out victors. Plus, its nice going home sore instead of bloody."

While talked Germany wrote down what she said, adding bits and pieces into the mix, determined to write a well-informed article. A lot of the things she was saying he agreed with, and it made sense to him. As she went on to answer his questions he found himself liking the idea of the Swim team, and even considered joining it himself, though the team could only compete on a local level because of a four-member requirement. Lost in thought he scratched away notes in his journal. While he was engrossed he didn't hear the shower turn off and failed to notice someone was standing in front of him. When he did look up his face was bright red. Luxembourg stood there wrapped in a white towel, and dripping wet. Her violet eyes trained on him expectantly, he sputtered a bit and looked away adverting his eye. She knitted her brow, and pouted.

"Are you ok Germany?" she asked placing her things back in her locker before taking a seat next to him.

"Ja, no I'm fine…" he looked back down at the paper in his lap

"Did you get everything you needed?"

She asked him as she leaned into his side, peering at the page where his neat handwriting stained the paper. The male next to her stiffened and casted a sideways glance, her face seemed interested in what he was doing, embarrassed he returned it back to the paper. They sat like that for a moment before the blonde cleared his throat.

"Um Alex, do you mind?" he shuffled his feet.

The brunette cocked her head and took a moment before laughing. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space."

"Nien it's not that…your just um…"

"Naked?" she finished amused

Germany looked at her confused and flushed, was she teasing him.

"Oh come on Lud, it's not like you haven't seen a girl naked before, besides I'm in a towel."

There was a pregnant pause between them, the blonde twitched nervously while the burnette stared at him in disbelief. She leered at him, his face flushed a dark red, fingers fiddled with his pen and he kept looking around the room like a scared cat. Luxembourg put her hand over her mouth as she realized it. Ludwig _hadn't_ seen a girl naked before, that was why he was so nervous. On one hand she wanted to roll on the floor and laugh, not at his virgin-ness but at the sheer hilarity of the awkwardness he must feel, on the other she too was a bit nervous…he was awfully cute all flustered. She did like Germany, and there wasn't anyone around, maybe she could…

"You really haven't ever seen a girl naked?"

He shook his head. "no…"

"Wow, I would have thought, you of all people would have. I mean you're really handsome, I figured girls would swoon over you." She confessed her face staining red.

There was another heavy silence, as they both sat in an awkward trance. Luxembourg fiddled her fingers at the fringe of her towel. She was relieved that he hadn't been with anyone, but at the same time she wanted to tell him how she felt. Would he return it? I mean it wasn't the ideal situation, her clad only in a towel and him so red she didn't think the blush would fade for a week. Biting her lip, she made up her mind, nothing risked nothing gained. Slowly she stood up and moved in front of him.

"Do you want to?" she asked faintly

"Want to what?" he asked looking up at her confused

"see a girl naked? Me naked I mean..." her face went red and she couldn't believe she said it, but there was no going back now.

Ludwig looked at her floored, she had hung her head in embarrassment and he wasn't sure he heard her right. He swallowed thickly, setting the paper aside. He debated in his head, he should say no right away. It wasn't appropriate and how he imagined anything happening. However, he had liked her since he had first met her, admired her from afar, and they only thing separating him from her was one word, and a towel. When she looked up at him his will power shattered and he nodded slowly.

"Ja." He said so quietly it was a whisper, and he stood in front of her.

"Ok."

Luxembourg flushed as she reached up to the knot in the towel, her violet eyes flickered up to his face. He seemed just as nervous as her, but he didn't leer at her. Taking a breath, she pulled the knot free and let the towel drop to the floor, dropping her hands to her sides she watched his face. Germany turned a deep scarlet as he took her naked body in. She had pale skin, with a few little moles placed in various locations. Her breasts, while not massive were perfect and perky, nipples erect from the coolness of the room. Tiny rivulets of water slide down her frame. There was a still faint pink hue to her skin, be it from the hot water she was previously in or embarrassment he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was she was absolutely beautiful and he was completely enamored with her. Alexandra watched his face, he blushed but it was his critical eyes that made her fidget. She bit her lip and when he looked up she locked eyes with him.

"wow, um I…Your very beautiful…I mean…um" He stammered trying to find words

She chuckled softly. "Danke, you can um touch me if you want to." She searched his face and saw the hesitation. Grabbing one of his hands she placed it over her collar bone and let his wrist go.

He bit his lip, her skin was soft and warm, her hand so small compared to his own and he had to hold back a groan when she placed his hand on her. He wasn't sure what he should do, he didn't want to go too far and upset her, but at the same time he wanted to run his hands over her skin and feel every inch of her. She nodded at him, and he took that as permission to move his hand, watching her face he slowly drew his palm downward, cupping her breast softly, her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft sigh. He gave a small smile and squeezed lightly, a tiny moan slipped from her lips and pulled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He fretted and she shook her head "No I liked it." She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Oh um ok." He laughed softly and returned his hand to her, this time he smiled at her sounds.

After a few minutes of gentle touches, he ran his hands to her hips and pulled her closer, "Do you mind if I?" he asked leaning in to capture her lips with his. The kiss was gentle and shy, but it was sweet and innocent. Her small hands came up to rest on his cheeks, feeling the heat radiating off of him. She sighed softly as she parted her lips slightly, her tongue peeking out to coax his hesitant one out to play. Taking a hint, he matched her movements and fully wrapped his arm around her hip, pulling her flush against him. IT didn't take The German long to catch on to kissing, and once he was confident he lifted her from the ground, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. Taking a few steps forward Alex's bare back met the cold touch of tile as Ludwig pinned her against the wall and his firm chest.

"Ludwig, stop please." She managed between gasping breaths.

"Alex…. I can't." he groaned his face pressing into her neck, breathing hard.

"Not here. Too dirty, if you can hold out to your dorm, I'm yours." she looked up, violet eyes dilated as much as his blue ones.

"Only if you promise to be mine, I can't be some fling." He groaned setting her down, his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"Ludwig, I let you pin me against a wall naked, and shoved my tongue down your throat, Of course I would be yours." she chuckled before reaching forward and cupping his crotch. "And in ten minutes, this is going to be mine."

With that she tugged on a shirt and shorts. Taking his school jacket, she left the room, the German man scrambling to grab his papers and out the door.

A/N: this didn't go the way I planned it, but…. I'm happy with it! Enjoy!


End file.
